The Aurora Rising
by Animemariofan
Summary: What Rin did could never compare to Miku. Her Aurora Rising was complete,Miku's wasn't. 'Remember,' Miku told herself,'Kiku said no emotions...'. Vocaloid X Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream,one-shot.


**Because I though,"Why not do a crossover? Both have singing and dancing!"**

**And also because I cried when Rizumu/Rhythm managed to do the complete Aurora Rising XD**

* * *

_The Aurora Rising_

(Vocaloid X Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Rising)

There was a loud applause and cheer from the audience as the aurora faded.

"Amazing folks!" The announcer beamed,"Kagamine Rin has just completed The Aurora Rising!"

There was a slight bow from Rin as she smiled,her Pure White Tiara slipping a bit.

She did it. She completed the Aurora Rising. She had trained so hard for this,and she did it.

She beat Miku.

Yes,Miku was able to do the Aurora Rising,but without the required outfit.

"Let's see the score!"

This was it.

The moment of truth.

Would she be able to go to The Queen Cup?

"And...a whopping 9130 carats!" She sighed in relief.

She just made it,only by 10 carats,any less and...

...She wouldn't be able to join with VY2 and Meiko.

And backstage,two girls were arguing.

"Gah! We weren't able to enter!" Growled the short and long haired blonde. Her devil wings that were a part of her outfit swayed.

"It's okay Lenka,we can always join next year!" The tall bluenette smiled.

"Yea,but..." Lenka started crying.

"What's wrong? Are you...?"

"I'm not crying!"

"It's okay...I am too. Look,we can always enter next year,right? Right!"

"Hehe,yea!"

"Hey,stop messing around!"

"Oh yea!"

The two bowed together.

"Thank you for watching the show!"

**Back to our heroine...**

VY2 smiled. "You did it,Rin! You did The Aurora Rising!"

Rin smiled back,weakly walking to them. "Yeah,I...did..." She collapsed,her Tiara dropping to the ground. "

RIN!"

"Rin! Wake up!"

"Wake up,Rin!"

* * *

Nearby,Miku was replaying the whole scene in her mind.

Rin's Aurora Rising...it was complete. Fully.

Hers,although the outfit wasn't there,there was still something missing...

"Come along,Miku." A red head beckoned.

"Mm? Yes,Kiku." As the two walked out of the place,Miku was still thinking about Rin's Aurora Rising. Hers was magnificent. Not because of the outfit,but...her feelings...

They were strong. They resonated with emotion. Even as she almost failed,she managed to get back on time and proceed with The Aurora Rising. That moment...

* * *

_Rin skidded,made a turn and jumped. Small aurora sparkles were appearing. _

_Was she...? _

_Miku watched in amazement as she did. She hoped for Rin to do better than her. _

_"Aurora-" Rin was cut off. _

_Her focus broke and the aurora sparkles disappeared. _

_She gasped. _

_Was she okay? _

_Rin? _

_Her jump... _

_She looked at her teammates. They were as worried about her jump as she was,she was probably working hard on hers... "_

_-Rising!" A miracle of sorts happened. _

_The small,white gem on her necklace broke,revealing a pink Prism Stone as she got back her focus. _

_An Aurora surrounded her,going out to the audience and everywhere on stage. It was such a beautiful sight... _

_Kiku looked amazed as well at the majestic sight of The Aurora Rising,there were no words that could describe the feelings she bore. _

_Rin landed and with her landing,the audience applauded and cheered for her..._

* * *

Yes,hers was much more beautiful. It was done with emotion. And Miku's...

* * *

_Miku skidded and jumped up,small aurora sparkles surrounding her. '_

_Remember,' she told herself. 'Kiku said no emotions. To do The Aurora Rising,there has to be no emotions...' _

_She cleared her mind of everything. _

_"__Aurora Rising!" An Aurora spread from her to the audience,everywhere on stage. T_

_he sight was majestic for the audience,but for VY1 and Luka,they knew it. _

_It wasn't complete. _

_Even if she did have the outfit,without emotions,it would never be complete. _

_Not in a million years. _

_Miku landed down as the audience cheered and clapped. _

_Kiku could only glare at Miku's competitor,Rin._

* * *

And...what she saw in...

No. It was too painful to bear.

She didn't want to know.

She didn't want to think about it.

Not when...when...

'No emotions,Miku' She told herself,'No emotions...'


End file.
